


Do you believe me now, my Lord?

by swthebrave



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Caught, Cunnilingus, F/M, Unspecified Sith Warrior race, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swthebrave/pseuds/swthebrave
Summary: Over a month since Quinn’s betrayal, he is desperate to return to his Lord’s good graces and has a plan to prove his loyalty.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior
Kudos: 20





	Do you believe me now, my Lord?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t explicitly say the Sith Warriors race or name so you can insert your own Sith Warrior OC into the fic! Enjoy x

It had been thirty-seven days since Malavai Quinn made the biggest mistake of his life. A mistake that would haunt him every time he was alone with nothing but his thoughts, a mistake that cost him that which he held most dear. It was alone in his quarters that the scene replayed in his mind the most. When his eyes shut to try and sleep away the pain, he found himself sitting on the floor of the Corellian starship again, rubbing his crushed throat and wondering why he was still alive. He should have known his plans to betray her would fail. No amount of calculations and precision could kill her. She had outmatched every opponent without fail, why would he be any different? It didn’t matter how meticulously he programmed them to know her fighting style. She could change her entire style on a whim and still execute the battle flawlessly. She was unkillable.  
Watching her kill was art in its purest form.  
She should have finished the job when she threw him against the starship's hull and squeezed the air from his throat. That’s what he thought. He was a traitor to his duty… and a traitor to himself. But for some reason she brought him back to this ship, leaving him confused and desperate for answers he would never get.  
He had spent months pining over her after they first met on Balmorra. His initial lust at the way she carried herself and her excellency in combat had formed into a far deeper emotion than lust during their time together. He tried to wave away the emotions and hold true to his Empirical values. He didn’t want to be distracted while performing his duty. But it was too late for that. He was more distracted now than ever in his life. His judgement was clouded and it was his misjudgement that led him to think he could kill her. His twisted mind had convinced himself that killing her would release him of his turmoil. Instead, he is left more confused, broken and utterly alone.  
In the months leading up to his betrayal he had formed an undefined but certain relationship with his Lord. Against his better judgment he had given into the temptation to kiss her a handful of times. Four to be exact. His desires ran much deeper than a kiss but he had withheld himself from asking to bed her. Every kiss they shared was spurred from an advancement she made. That only made his sexual desires more intense. To feel desired by her was… intoxicating. If he accidentally caught a glimpse of her exceptional figure under her black cape, he would have to excuse himself to stuff his erection up into his belt. He spent many days with his stiff cock tucked under the restraints of his uniform, only to be released later by his own hand while trying to recall every curve of her body.  
His body screamed for release. Not just another sputtering white mess in his hand but real release. He wanted to bring her so much pleasure that her body ached for him again and again. He wanted to fulfill her every need. He wanted to hear his name on her lips while her body shook with pleasure.  
These thoughts of pleasing her made listening to Pierce fuck her all the more disgusting. She did it a mere week after she broke things off with him. Quinns quarters were a frustratingly close distance to hers so he could hear the brutes animalistic grunts while he no doubt railed into her like the vile man he was. She deserved to be made love to, not just fucked. Especially not by Pierce.  
Thankfully the instance did not repeat itself. Quinn spent every night listening carefully to determine if Pierce was invited back to her quarters, and he was not. Perhaps the sex was horrible and she was no longer interested. He selfishly hoped that was true. He could think of no possible reasoning as to why she would actually be interested in him anyways. The occurrence must have just been her trying to make him jealous, right? Well, it worked.  
He spent the next week watching Pierce carefully, making sure he was not ogling his Lord while she went about her duties. Had he caught Pierce staring at her in a compromising way or, stars forbid, touching her in any sense, Quinn would have broken his nose. He could do it easily had the situation demanded. It would have been easy to grab his neck and bare down on his spinal nerves to force his face into a table. It didn’t matter that Pierce was taller or seemingly stronger than him. That was the difference between them, while Pierce relied on his physical advantages Quinn relied on his intellect to give him the upper hand. That’s what the Imperial academy had drilled into him for years.  
If his Lord had acted completely normal after Corellia he would have known all hope of recovering from the incident was lost. But she was obviously in her own swell of torment. Before, she was a merciful leader, even kind at times. She listened to the opinions and needs of her crew and did everything she could to make sure each individual had the tools necessary for success. She was an exceptional leader. After Quinn betrayed her, she was short-tempered and vicious, a lit fuse waiting to explode at any moment. If one of them offered an opinion at the holoterminal she would immediately tell them to shut up and that she had no interest in their ideas. Quinn once caught her slapping her apprentice Jaesa for asking Why are you in such a bad mood?  
Jaesa wasn’t a perfect apprentice, moody and juvenile at times, but Quinn didn’t think she deserved to be struck for it.  
Her shift in leadership and personality could not solely be owed to Quinn, she was also on edge because of Baras and his imminent death. However Quinn was certainly not helping her rage. Had he not betrayed her, adding more fuel to her burning fire, he could have been by her side strategizing how she was going to dethrone her former master from the Dark Council. He should be by her side, helping her plan and organize her attack… kissing her… touching her.  
Thirty-seven days of replaying his betrayal in his head. Thirty-seven days of not talking to his Lord anymore than his duty demanded. Thirty-seven days of torment. They had a three day layover at the Imperial fleet before they were allowed to proceed to Korriban. Now was the perfect time for Quinn to do anything if he was going to do it. There could be two outcomes to this situation, either she accepted his confession and accepted him back into her life, or she killed him. She specifically ordered him to stay out of her way after Corellia and he could no longer follow that order.  
It was now the evening of their first day at the fleet. Quinn had spent more than enough time in his life here so he had no interest in leaving the Fury to see people drunk at the cantina. His shipmates, however, were apparently enjoying themselves because they had not come back since they left that morning. That left him alone on the Fury with his Lord. She had come back an hour prior after meeting with various Imperial war leaders. She boarded the Fury, ordered the droid to fetch her dinner, ate it and was now sitting in her captain's chair with a data pad in her hand.  
He composed himself before walking into the uncertain future.  
“My Lord, do you have a moment?” He strolled in and stood beside her with his hands held against his back.  
She barely looked up from her datapad before responding flippantly, “What is it, Quinn?”  
“Well I seem to be experiencing a great deal of difficulty performing my duties with you aboard, my Lord.”  
She breathed out through her nose and forced a laugh, “If you’re asking to be reassigned again, the answer is still no.”  
“Oh, no my Lord. Quite the opposite.” His heart pounded as he prepared himself for rejection. He moved to stand before her, grabbing the datapad from her hand—which just displayed Imperial news, nothing important—and placing it out of reach.  
“What are you-?” She began, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him, clearly caught off guard.  
Quinn put one hand on the arm of her chair and the other grasped her chin in his palm. He tipped her face up to look into his. Her expression read more surprise than anger, that was a good sign.  
“I am unable to continue working with things like this, my Lord. I made a fatal error in my loyalty and it has cost me that which I hold most dear. My love for you will never cease, my loyalty to your legacy is undying, my desire to have you as mine is unbearable. I love you my Lord, and will do anything you ask for you to have me back into your life.”  
Her face had slipped from shock to a much softer expression. Her eyes were half-lidded and her mouth parted. Her flesh blushed with his confession. Her brows furrowed together as she considered his offer.  
“Quinn…” she murmured, “Ever since I met you I have been waiting for you to pursue me… and you never did.”  
“My time for humility is long gone, my Lord. I was a fool to withhold my feelings. I no longer wish to ignore what I desire.”  
She slowly pulled her bottom lip between her teeth in the most beautiful display of want he had ever seen. Her eyes cast down from his eyes to his lips.  
“What do you desire, Quinn?” She whispered.  
“You, my lord.”  
She breathed a shaky breath and came forwards, closer to his lips that wanted nothing more than to taste hers again. She gently brushed her lips against his jaw, her bottom lip quivering,  
“You hurt me, Quinn. More than anyone ever has. I trusted you with my life… and you betrayed that trust.” Her voice wasn’t angry, it wasn’t commanding or forceful. It was drenched in pain. A type of honesty he had never experienced from her. Even on the corellian starship she didn’t bare herself the way she was now.  
He let go of her face and dropped to his knee just as he had almost a year ago when he asked to join her crew. He bowed his head in a show of respect and talked to her boots,  
“I don’t blame you if you never forgive me for my indiscretion… for my failure to serve you. All I ask is another chance to prove my fealty.” He looked up to find her staring down on him with a face torn with fear and sorrow. Not fear in a traditional sense, she could kill him with the flick of her finger. But fear of being let down again. Fear of being betrayed again. No amount of battle prowess could protect her from that.  
Her hands were gently crossed on her lap. He grabbed them both and held them with his, rubbing his thumb across the surprising soft skin. Many have died to her hands but she protected them with gloves, preserving them.  
“Quinn…” she breathed, unconvinced but listening.  
“Please, my love.” He pressed her hands to his lips, “let me show you how much I love you.”  
He let go of her hands and slid his up the sides of her thighs, caressing her soft figure. He was testing her reaction, trying to see how far he would be able to go. She breathed a shaky breath but didn’t stop him. She would stop him if she wanted it to end. If he couldn’t convince her with his words he would find other ways to tell her how he feels.  
He could feel his cock press against the confines of his uniform from being in this position. Kneeling before the woman he loved, her legs cautiously parted for him. She was relaxed and off duty so luckily she wasn’t wearing her armor. Instead she had black elastic pants with a plum red tunic and cape. He ran his hand along the black fabric of her leggings and eased her leg onto his shoulder. Shockingly, she let him do it.  
He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, still running his hands against her legs, as slowly as he could. He heard her breathing, trying to control her quickening breath but to no avail. He was successfully stirring her up, the thought made his chest tighten and his confidence swell— she still wanted him.  
He kissed her thigh again and again, crawling his way up the inside of her leg until he could smell her sweet desire. The erotic aroma of her dampening womanhood drove him absolutely mad. His cock ached for touch but he wasn’t concerned with his own pleasure at the present moment.  
Her head rolled back in a sharp gasp as he approached her. He wrapped both his hands around her knees and with a sharp tug he pulled her down the seat so the apex of her thighs was an inch from his lips. Watching her eyes wrench shut as he did, he placed a kiss against her drenched pussy. The softest moan fell from her lips and he tasted her through her clothes. Her hand reached for the back of his head and grabbed a fistful of his black hair.  
He couldn’t handle being so close to her without actually tasting her. He tucked his fingers under her waistband and and she lifted herself up to let himself peel her pants off. Even with his desire, he pulled the fabric down slowly, admiring her body and savoring the rush of seeing her so exposed. Her legs were strong and stable, carrying her through so many victories. But her womanly figure covered the muscles in a thin layer of fat.  
“Divine,” Quinn said, discarding her leggings to the side of the chair, “you are divine.”  
He returned his shaky lips to the inside of her thighs and ran the tip of his tongue along her skin. Making her shiver and moan again. Her smirked and squeezed the fat below her butt.  
“Quinn,” she whispered, tugging on his thick hair, “Quinn please.”  
She tried to pull him towards her womanhood but he held back, “I’m trying to savor the moment, my Lord.” He grinned up at her.  
She threw her head back and let out a desperate sigh, “please just touch me.” Her cheeks burned with humility. For the first time in his life, he had the upper hand on a Sith Lord.  
He trailed sloppy, wet kisses all the way up to her apex until he was right in front of it. It was the most perfect pussy he had ever had the pleasure of seeing. The plump, pink flesh was glistening with her wetness that slowly dripped down her slit.  
He wrapped his arms around her legs so they both rested on his shoulders. He licked a long thin line up her opening, capturing the fluid that had escaped her body. She tasted better than he could ever imagine. He could taste her the rest of his life and never tire. He came back to her and wrapped his lips around her clit and lapped at her entrance. His Lord twisted both her fingers into his hair and held back her moans by biting down on her lip. Her voice came out as a muffled whine that was music to his hears.  
He could feel her wetness smearing across his face and down his sharp chin, no doubt losing all the composure he came into the room with. Kneeling between her legs with his hair being disheveled by his gasping Lord was exactly where he wanted to be.  
“God—! Quinn… fuck,” she whimpered, squeezing her thighs around his skull.  
He could hardly breathe with how she was holding him against her but breathing wasn’t really a concern.  
He snaked his right hand under her leg and pressed two of his fingers against her opening, testing to see if he could fit both. He most certainly could not. The captain wrapped his lips solely around her clit and eased his middle finger into her pussy, curling it into the top of her uterus.  
She bucked her hips at the added layer of pleasure and leaned over his head, practically ripping his hair out, “Fuck!” She screeched, “Fuck! Don’t-Don’t fucking stop,” he didn’t have to be told twice to follow those orders.  
Just as he was beginning to suspect her orgasm was moments away he heard the most moment-ruining voice possible.  
“M’Lord? Are you okay in there? I heard—?”  
Are you kriffing kidding me, Pierce? Quinn, thought. He lifted his head to catch Pierce just about to step onto the bridge. Before he could react and cover her lower half from being defiled by his eyes again, his Lord lifted her hand to the door and sent him flying out of the room and slammed the automated door shut with a clench of her fist.  
“Stay out!” She growled.  
Quinn looked up at her and found her with a devilishly humored expression. He couldn’t help but reciprocate the grin she was giving him.  
“I thought I asked you to not stop,” she murmured, running her nails through his tousled hair.  
“Yes, my Lord,” he cooed, dipping his head back to her clit and resuming fingering her.  
Despite the interruption, she remained right on the edge of coming. Within seconds she was moaning his name again and her legs quivering as she built up to her orgasm.  
“I’m gonna… oh stars I’m gonna come…” she whispered, crossing her legs around the back of his neck.  
Hearing her cry his name while coming was the most fulfilling experience he had ever had. Months of dreaming of this day could not have prepared him for the swell of emotions pleasing her gave him.  
He withdrew his head from his throbbing cunt and sat back on his heels, trying to regain his breath. She curled his shaking legs up to her chest and buried her face between her knees, trying to regain her breath as well. He took the moment to wipe the wetness from his chin with his sleeve. He’d have to clean this uniform later anyways.  
After giving her sufficient time to regain her composure he sat back up on his—extremely sore—knees. He ran his calloused hand along her plush thigh and got her attention. She drew her face up from her legs and immediately stole the breath from his lungs. Her afterglow radiated off of her. Her lips and cheeks were the color of roses. Delicate droplets of sweat gleaned against her forehead and her eyes rested at a lazy half-open stance.  
She considered him for a moment, staring at his structured face and sharp jaw, admiring him in every way. She dropped her knees and drew him forward catching him in a sweet, passionate kiss. She rested both her hands on his face and kissed his lips over and over again, tasting both herself and himself on his lips. He could feel her smiling through her repeated kisses and felt an ounce of his fear fade away.  
“Do you believe me now, Lord?” He said against her lips, “Do you see how badly I want to serve you?”  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
She trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck, at least, as far as she could go with his stiff collar. She ran her hands down his sides and rested on his belt. While biting at the skin on his neck she ran her hand against his bulge, cupping his strained erection.  
He groaned and reached for her wrist, “N-No,” he stuttered, “Not here.”  
He still had intentions of pleasing her and the bridge was not the best place for that.  
She withdrew her hand and kissed his lips softly, “Take me to my quarters then, Captain,” she said biting her lower lip.  
Quinn smirked and ran his hand along her bare leg, “You’ll have to get dressed first, my Lord.”  
She raised one of her eyebrows slowly, “why is that?”  
“I'd rather avoid him seeing any part of you again.” He murmured, handing her her leggings before standing.  
“Oh… you heard that, did you?” She said slyly, shimmying her pants back on.  
“And I desperately wish I had not.”


End file.
